


Forever Yours

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Freeform, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Idiots in Love, M/M, Malec, Rings, Weekend Away, head of the newyork institute, malec trip, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec is preparing to pop the question to Magnus, but what is Magnus up to?





	Forever Yours

Alec paced the loft nervously. He and Magnus had both cleared their schedules for the next two days and were planning a get away. Magnus insisted Alec had to choose the location and this was still on Alec's mind as he paced, it was almost 6pm on Friday night and he still hasn't made his mind up.  
It needed to be perfect. That's what he knew.   
Alec put his hand into his pocket and gripped the ornate wooden box that contained the ring he was planning on surprising his boyfriend with.   
What did he want?  
Somewhere warm... a perfect sunset. White sands and.... champagne.  
St. Barth. 

 

Magnus smiled widely as he stepped into his portal. Right now he had two perfect days to enjoy with his man and nothing was going to ruin his weekend.   
He found Alexander pacing when he got home.  
"Hello, darling." Magnus smiled  
"Hey!" Alec said as if he was lost in a deep thought and hadn't noticed Magnus' appearance. "Hi. You're home."  
"I am." Magnus smiled as he walked into Alec's open arms and kissed him.  
"Mmm. If this is the start of our weekend I'm already impressed." Magnus said as Alec finally released his lips after the kiss got a little heated.   
"So any destination in mind?" Magnus asked a little flustered.  
"How about St. Barth?" Alec asked with his arms still around Magnus's waist.  
"Perfect." Magnus said and his eyes lit up. "This is perfect."  
He saw Alec smile... he looked a little relieved.   
"Okay. Great." Alec replied "now I'm excited."  
Magnus untied himself from Alec's arms "I'll go pack for us."  
"Manually?" Alec asked, sounding genuinely surprised.  
Magnus stopped and turned "no... but... I have to seal away a few work items."  
Alec nodded and replied "oh, makes sense."  
Magnus hurried to his magically sealed safe. With Alec safely in the living room he opened it by twisting his hands and sending a blue swish of magic its way. With quick hands he shoved a few spell books inside and then grabbed the small black box he had left inside. With a smile he opened it and admired the simple silver band he'd picked for Alec. Hopefully by tomorrow night Alec world agree to be his, officially, forever.   
Snapping the box shut, Magnus pocketed the ring box and then conjured 2 suitcases with holiday essentials. 

"Ready." Alec asked as Magnus appeared again.  
"I've never been more ready for anything." Magnus smiled as he opened a new portal.  
"Me too." Alec replied with a grin.


End file.
